Love
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Love isn't all that simple. D18


Dino rested the book he had just finished onto table and looked at the title once again. It was a very simple title, but the content was well written and so deep.

"Love."

Dino smiled as he thought of that person's opinion of this single word.

Superbi Squalo, his best-friend said he was too busy for love-play, and that love didn't exist at all.

Dino was one of many people that said it was wrong to believe that love did not exist. The cheerful Italian always thought that it was just Squalo being Squalo, and as such, he did not believe in true love.

Well, Dino believed in it.

...Because his true love was right there in front of him, and he just had that little huddle to cross.

Dino put the book back into his turquoise-colored bag and turned to look at the raven-haired Japanese who was lying on the floor, having his peaceful nap.

There, his true love's thoughts were the same as Squalo's: that love did not exist.

Dino rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at the sleeping prefect. He looked so peaceful, so unlike from how he usually behaved.

He knew Squalo was surprised when he'd learned of who was that so-called perfect true love Dino had been mentioning all day long through the phone-calls.

"_I always knew you are crazy, but now, Cavallone – listen. You are now officially nuts."_

Dino frowned slightly when he remembered Squalo's reaction, but smiled when he saw Hibari opening his eyes almost gently.

What was love without challenges, anyway? Dino chuckled lightly.

* * *

Dino sat on the chair as he looked at the food that was on the table. He smiled cheerfully at that. It was great that Tsuna's mother cooked some dishes for him to take over here.

"You're being arrogant, herbivore. It's not enough that you brought table and chairs up here." He smiled at how the prefect stared unpleasantly at the food. "You even brought food."

It was true that he had brought table and chairs up to the rooftop. Since Hibari was always taking a long nap whenever he came to the rooftop, so why shouldn't he make use of this opportunity to look at how peaceful the prefect always looked when sleeping?

It was different: he guessed it was all because of love.

"I'm just making your 3rd home a little more comfy," Dino's smile got wider when he saw Hibari sitting on the chair beside him. It seemed that his student agreed on all these settings.

Right, talk about Hibari's 3rd home. It was this rooftop that he visited so often, the best place for his nap. Dino assumed his 1st home was Namimori High, since he treasured it more like anything else and the Hibari's 2nd home was his real home which – the location remained unknown.

He chuckled to himself as he thought of how one day Hibari's 4th home would be the Cavallone's mansion.

"... Herbivore."

Dino snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the raven-haired Japanese sighing as he took the cup of coffee up and drank it, only to be disgusted at how it actually tasted.

Hibari Kyoya was not a coffee-person, and there it goes, recorded in the Cavallone's mind.

"Here, a bottle of orange juice."

Dino didn't mean to boast, but he couldn't think of any other person that would understand Hibari's likes and dislikes more than him.

His smile got so wide that his cheeks were aching.

* * *

"Love is something magical...! Haru definitely believes in it!"

Dino nodded supportively as Haru said it with determination while glaring at the silver-haired male. Gokudera was always arguing with Haru, so this was nothing new but – with the topic of love, it was.

"I didn't remember asking what were your thoughts on love-"

"I'm leaving."

Dino's smiling face while watching how Gokudera and Haru argued immediately vanished when Hibari stood up, saying that he was going to leave.

Ah, like he expected: Hibari still hated crowds.

"Kyoya, why don't you stay for a little while more? The firework is coming up next."

Dino stood up from his seat instantly, holding Hibari's hand as he did so. It would be a shame if he did leave, really.

"No-"

"Why doesn't Hibari-san tell us what he thinks about love?" Haru beamed happily, and her face turned glum in less than a minute when Gokudera sniggered at her question.

"What?"

"Kyoya thinks that love does not exist." Dino smiled gently as he pulled Hibari closer, ensuring that he wouldn't leave. To be true he was thankful for Haru's question, it actually made Hibari stop struggling against the grip on his pale hand for a brief moment.

He noticed Hibari's hand which was struggling stopped at his answer: if only to turn and look at him.

"That was enough to prove that you are stupid." Gokudera sighed, still being glared at by Haru. Dino knew it wasn't as if Gokudera cared, since he had gotten use to it.

"You are enough to prove that the world has bad guys!" Haru pouted as she turned to face them, a smile immediately replacing the pout. "Hibari-san, how about a lover? Ever think of how would your future lover be? Perhaps, Dino-san?"

That was interesting. Very interesting.

Dino looked at Hibari, anticipating the answer that Hibari would give.

It was time to ignore the shocked look on Gokudera's face when Haru asked that question. Perhaps Gokudera thought that a girl's courage was limitless at that moment. Well, he admired Haru for her very unlimited courage because this very answer, meant a lot to him.

"I'll think about it,"

Dino's eyes widened at that.

It wasn't a straight no, but he would actually consider it.

He was probably too surprised to even think about the loud sounds of explosions coming from above them, in the sky. All he could think was how magical the answer sounded, and how pretty the Japanese looked when bright colors like green, pink and blue were reflected on Hibari's pale face.

It was love.

He was very sure of it.

And indeed, it was magical.

* * *

Dino pulled the bolster closer to himself, sleeping comfortably in the bed that was currently on the rooftop. He finally bought it, a bed. For the rooftop.

He opened his honey-colored eyes when another weight pressed down the bed beside him. And it caused Dino to choke on his breath, simply.

It was Hibari, he was just simply lying beside him.

The Japanese just looked at him in the eyes for a quick moment before closing his eyes, going to take a nap just like usual. Dino thought this moment was just, no he hadn't been dreaming about this – he thought this wouldn't even happen in dreams.

"K-Kyoya?"

"You expect me to sleep on the ground while you sleep so comfortably in the bed, Cavallone. Keep on trying."

Dino smiled at how Hibari mumbled softly as he pulled the blanket up. They were currently really close to each other, and it totally perfected Dino's day.

"Kyoya, about the answer to Haru's question... last week–"

"You still remember it?"

Dino looked at Hibari's closed eyes at that. It was obviously not forgettable.

"We are currently now, in that period of time's-" Dino muttered nervously as he continued looking at the closed eyes, as if lying to himself that Hibari was sleeping, so that he would be less tense. "Future, right? So..."

Dino's fingers tucked the raven hair behind his ear gently as his own lips brushed against Hibari's lightly. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it would break out of his chest.

"Cavallone," Hibari opened his eyes and Dino stopped that moment. "Love, I-"

His other hand held the pale hand lightly. If he was going to fail, he was surely going to die and so why not hold his hands for just a little while longer?

But love, he knew: Hibari did not believe in it. So perhaps he really felt nothing even if Dino did kiss him, because it meant nothing but – Dino would try, that was the hurdle he had to jump over, wasn't it?

"I know, I understand-"

The time stopped when the raven-haired student moved closer and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The time really stopped.

Dino could see how Hibari left his eyes closed, the cold hands that were under the blanket remained motionless and their breathing stopped. Everything stayed still like that: it was beautiful in a way.

Love was indeed magical.

* * *

It was enough: Dino Cavallone could die as a happy man.

He has never, not even once, dreamed of being a couple with Hibari, but well... They weren't really in a relationship, since Hibari never admitted that. It wasn't love, he always insisted. Even after so many months.

Dino looked into the mirror and finger-combed his hair slightly, before beaming brightly.

He knew Hibari was serious, since he was never going to fall in love. He, Dino Cavallone, thought that perhaps, somewhere deep in his student's heart, he had his place already.

"Cavallone."

_He was here._

"What is it?" Dino turned, and smiled brightly when Hibari handed him the dark purple tie. "You are not going to continue sleeping?"

He saw how his former student frowned slightly as Hibari buttoned his shirt for him slowly.

"You woke me up."

"Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled apologetically as he pulled a blanket from the side, which was lying on the floor and wrapped it around the Cloud Guardian.

The sunlight that was shining through the curtains made Hibari's handsome features stood out even more. How pretty, gentle he looked that time... and the eyes that were looking at him clearly...

"Even if this is your home, you can't walk around without wearing anything. You will catch a cold." Despite Hibari always being stern and serious, he sometimes behaved like a child.

Dino knew it.

-.

-.

-.

_He was at Hibari Kyoya's 2nd home._

* * *

Dino flipped open the book he had always been reading and smiled brightly. The book, "Love", clearly depicted his feelings.

Love is really something blissful.

His fingers brushed past the purple tie lightly and he chuckled. He always looked at Hibari from a different angle than every other person, and from his angle his angel looked gentle.

But well, his angel did not believe in love, still.

Dino bit his bottom lip lightly as he thought of what the raven-haired male said to him weeks ago. It was something very simple, but Dino certainly wished that day wouldn't come.

There was something Hibari wasn't sure about Dino. Be it the love, feelings or, he just didn't know. Hibari wasn't sure if he shall ever find out what was there about Dino.

"_This, your so-called relationship, will come to an end."_

Dino wiped that thought of him and Hibari separating away as he continued reading the book, loving how blissful he was.

He was sure that day would never come.

* * *

Dino circled the date on the calendar, frowning.

This was the sixth day that Hibari hadn't been coming to this table to eat, even with his favorite food. And it was the sixteenth day that Hibari hadn't spoken to him.

They didn't have any interactions for twenty-six days.

-.

-.

And Dino wasn't exactly a stupid person. He knew something was wrong when Hibari started not sleeping on the bed on the rooftop, started not joining him for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It wasn't comfortable to see Hibari not even looking at him. He hasn't even bothered to say words like biting him to death anymore.

Dino snapped out of his thoughts and pressed the doorbell.

He was at Hibari's house, the house that he always had been so proud to been to. It felt as if the walls, the barriers surrounding Hibari were slowly pulled down, but built up again.

They have been together for two years. Two whole years: and why was this happening then? He thought they would be forever, until Hibari's coldness came up.

"Stop dreaming."

He immediately came back to reality when he saw the raven-haired former prefect standing at the doorway, staring at him. Ah, he finally spoke to him after all these days.

Honey-colored eyes looked up to find ocean-colored eyes avoiding them: it was pretty clear.

"Kyoya, you-"

"Correct."

That was the last word Hibari said, and what brought Dino back to reality was the loud slamming of the door. He could only stand there and the past of how they were together kept replaying in his mind.

_"I'll think about it,"_

_"__Cavallone, sleep."_

"_Shut up and get on with it."_

"_Don't smile, it irritates me."_

"_Stop dreaming."_

-.

-.

-.

"_This, your so-called relationship will come to an end."_

* * *

"As simple as that?"

"That simple." Dino dropped the fork as he stared at his best-friend lifelessly, his blonde hair all messed up. He hadn't been eating much lately, after the relationship ended.

He could clearly remember.

Exactly twenty-four weeks. He didn't know how he managed to survive 'till this day. It took five days after the breakup for Squalo to come and check if he was still breathing or not. And the food lay disappointedly untouched on the table: he could hear the silver-haired male sighing at that.

"Cavallone, you are all screwed up just because of love. Look, what did I tell you?"

"Love is bullshit. I've no time for love games. Love is a waste of time and only idiots fall in love." Dino repeated exactly what did Squalo tell him during the questions of love.

Dino remembered he disagreed with Squalo's words. But why was he currently, actually thinking it was quite true? No, perhaps there was still a chance.

"I can still get him back, Squalo." Dino mumbled, his eyes having a little spirits back.

Yes, he definitely could get the former prefect back. He believed he was reaching: it was just the last barrier to break. The barrier that stood strong and tall, the barrier that had four words painted on it.

Love does not exist.

If he continued trying, he could make Hibari believe there was love. True love. Hibari would just need to take a clearer look at his feelings; it was the simplest explanation of love ever.

"Squalo, I-"

"Eat."

Dino looked at his best-friend cautiously, and smiled brightly when the swordsman sighed.

"I'll eat more, so that I have energy to do so...!"

The barrier, he believed he would be the one to break it. Then he would see Hibari Kyoya, a Hibari Kyoya without barriers and walls. The Hibari Kyoya who was waiting.

He was going to do so.

* * *

Dino glanced at the mirror while passing the furniture shop and stopped to look in it. He smiled brightly at how neater and fresher he looked compared to the past twenty-four weeks.

He held a small bouquet of pink and white roses, and just the scent could make a part of his day. The rest was up to Hibari.

He walked briskly, and his smile got wider when he knew that after the corner, Hibari's house was coming up next: and yes, the plan would go as planned. Everything would be perfect; it was time to break the barriers-

His phone rang in that second. He was walking past the corner as he took his phone out of his pocket, and surprisingly, he saw balloons and banners at the gate.

"Cavallone, are you listening?"

It was Squalo, but Dino doubted he had the spirits to even say a "hi" back. He saw people in it, smiling and drinking. There was even music, and he recognized some of the faces in there. Vongola people, they were there...

He must be dreaming.

"Don't go to that boy's house, Dino. You hear me?"

He was there already, Squalo. Was this a dream? That was totally absurd, he wouldn't even want to try and believe it – because _this_ was contradicting.

And he supposed his best friend had heard the conversations in the house, along with that music. Because his next sentence just summed up everything.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"... Just turn and go already. Seeing him being engaged doesn't help much your devastation."

* * *

_Dino threw his jacket onto the table as he yawned tiredly. He guessed he had started to love this new home he bought after all these years. Although Hibari couldn't come to the birthday party that the Vongola and his family had thrown for him, he at least sent a message congratulating._

_It had been a long day, and the clock struck 11 that fast. Dino smiled, at least he had a fun birthday. But without Hibari, some was a little lacking. But whatever, it was alright. He could be with the raven-haired prefect when it was the 5th of May._

_Knock, knock._

_Dino looked over to the door, and blinked. Who was here at such a time?_

_-._

_-._

_-._

"_K-K-Kyoya?" Dino couldn't help but to raise his voice a little when he saw the raven-haired male standing before him. Didn't he say he was not feeling well enough to go out?_

"_That was a lie, I just don't feel like going to the place where herbivores will be crowding."_

_Ah, he managed to read his mind. Dino smiled sheepishly at that, and saw a tub of ice-cream in the plastic bag that Hibari was holding. Both pair of eyes looked at it for a little while, and Dino's smile got wider when Hibari spoke._

"_Your favorite pistachio ice-cream. Happy birthday."_

-.

-.

-.

Dino threw the tub of unfinished pistachio ice-cream into the plastic bag, and heaved out a deep breath as he sat onto the floor. He was again on the rooftop where he knew Hibari had forsaken.

The shifting and pulling of the furniture on the rooftop could be heard. He had asked people to come up here and remove all the bed, tables, chairs and every single thing he had placed there. It was no longer needed, it was clear.

"Cavallone, get some rest."

Dino turned and pulled his hand out of his silver-haired friend's grip. "Do I look not fine to you?" His hair was neatly combed, his shirt was ironed and all. Nothing was wrong with him, nothing.

"You look fine, and that's where the problem lies."

The screeching sound of the chair's legs against the ground was annoying. The bed was removed; the bed where they shared their first kiss had been removed. Their past, just like these objects, was so easily removed.

The rooftop became empty all of a sudden. Very empty, almost like him.

_Dong, dong._

He could hear the wedding bells ringing loudly, at the new church that was built right beside Namimori High.

"Kyoya must love that girl a lot. He hates crowd, but he is actually willing to throw an engagement party, to get married at the presence of so many people. He loves her a lot, he _loves_ her." Dino's fingers ran through his blonde hair confusedly.

He was an idiot for persevering. Even though he knew falling in love with Hibari Kyoya was dangerous he still went for it.

"It's contradicting. He told me he didn't believe in love. And he's getting married. What is this?" Dino looked at Squalo, perhaps bitterly.

_Dong, dong, dong._

"Shut up, you're making noise." Dino mumbled, frustrated, as he covered his ears, not wanting to hear the wedding bells ringing anymore. He shouldn't have come here to clear up today. He knew he was here just to take another last peek at Hibari.

But that peek killed him: it was like a fatal poison.

He finally cried after holding out for so long. But he supposed he deserve it: it wasn't as if he was not warned. He went for this, he deserved this.

He reaped what he sewed.

-.

-.

-.

"Cavallone, just cry." He heard him sighing.

* * *

"Let's go."

Dino nodded slightly at his friend's call as he watched how the flame started to burn the papers bit by bit.

Yes, he set the book he was always reading on fire. He watched how the book got burned till it was black, he watched how the word "Love" got covered by the color black.

The contents became unbelievable; it seemed as if every single word in the book was hypocrisy. It was nonsense.

He turned to follow Squalo, breathing in the burning smell.

That was the last straw.

-.

-.

-.

"Squalo," He saw the silver-haired turned to face him as they reached the stairway. "Indeed, only idiots fall in love."

-.

-.

-.

He smiled at how slightly surprised the swordsman looked.

-.

-.

-.

-.

"I'm not going to be an idiot anymore."

The door closed.

* * *

A/N : This is written for **L-L-Love**, hopes she likes it 0.0;; And thanks a lot for **Rasha013**'s help! ^^ She's awesome C: Finally posted a new fic after so long, hope everyone likes it. ^^;; Will be trying best to finish all the other prompts, thanks for reading :J _Reviews are well appreciated and wanted_ :D


End file.
